


The Wound

by Pati79



Series: Means so much to me [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pati79/pseuds/Pati79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you so much, <a href="http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/">Moonblossom</a>, for the cover!</p><p>Fic will be up when (if ever) I feel no longer embarrased to have it out there :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wound

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything outside of assignments. Hope you like it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for The Wound/Means So Much To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544452) by [moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics)




End file.
